MY CURSED LIFE
by serenityhope
Summary: Serena has a gift, or what she thinks is a curse what happens when five guys need her gift to help in the fight
1. SERENITY HOPE

****

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T SUE ME

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY FANFIC PLEASE E-MAIL ME AT serenity4963@hotmail.com

IF YOU ARE READING MY OTHER FANFIC A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE FOR ALL  BE FOREWARNED THAT I AM PROBABLY GOING TO DELETE IT AND COME OUT WITH A BETTER VERSION

PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER IF YOU CAN SO I CAN SEE OF YOU LIKE IT

THANK YOU

SERENITY HOPE


	2. WHY ME?!?

****

MY CURSED LIFE

I'm Serena Tsukino a normal 16 year old to most people. Yet my life is cursed if you were to ask me. My parents were killed when I was an infant. And to add to my troubles I have this 'blessing' which I thinks is anything but. This 'blessing' interrupts my every move. You see this 'blessing' is my gift to read anyone's thoughts. I can read any person's most deepest thoughts at my slightest whim. And not to mention that I can see the future and past in my dreams, meditation, or when I concentrate hard enough. It can be helpful at times yes, but when you are sitting in your English class with your mind wandering and start to pick up every person in the room's thoughts it can be a little overwhelming. So this is my blessing. This is my curse.


	3. DROWNING!!

****

MY CURSED LIFE

It was a Saturday afternoon, and like always Serena went to her special place in the park to get away from everyone. And their thoughts. As she look out into the small pond she gazed into my reflection.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a curse to be placed on me?" she asked.

"What awful thing have I done to deserve such a horrible curse to be placed on me." She yelled. As she gazed back into her reflection she heard a noise coming behind her.

**__**

IN THE BUSHES A LITTLE BEFORE THIS

There in the bushes and trees sat five guys. There were two sitting in some of the branches in the tree. One had long hair that seemed to defy gravity and conceal his one eye, while the other had dark unruly hair that fell into his deep blue eyes. The three that were on the ground hid in the overgrowth. One had light platinum blonde hair and innocent looking eyes. The one to his right had long brown hair that was kept in a braid with hair that framed his face. And the one to the blondes left had sleek black hair kept in a tight ponytail that kept his hair away from his black eyes.

They all sat there peering through the bushes at the blonde sitting by the lake.

"Are you sure its her Heero? I mean we've been following her for a few days now and we have to get this mission done by tomorrow, so are you positive that this is the girl?" the one with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah Quatre, I'm positive." Heero answered in monotone.

"Man you guys, she's a babe! So how are we going to get her to come with is easily. if she screams it will attract attention." Duo asked.

"Easy" Trowa said. He pointed to Heero who loaded a dart into a gun.

"Heero you can't do that" exclaimed Quatre looking at the dart then the girl.

"What should we do then Winner?" Wufei asked.

Quatre was at a loss for words. He didn't know how else they would get her to come with them quietly.

"Well if you are going to do it I suggest you do it soon because I think she heard us." Duo said as he started to back up.

Heero aimed the gun at her leg to hit one of the major veins to distribute the sedative faster. He fired the gun.

**__**

BACK TO SERENA

Serena heard noises so started to turn around and get up. Once she was on her feet she heard a pop sound like a gun and ducked back down to the ground. As the dart embedded itself in the tree across from the lake. She closed her eyes for a minute and realized that there were five boys after her. When she opened her eyes she turn and ran deeper in the forest.

As she started to run she looked back and noticed that they were following her, and that one was loading his gun again. She knew that the next time he fired she would be hit so she started to run back towards the lake.

As the guys followed her, Heero loaded his gun and fired.

Serena had no chance to avoid the shot as it hit her in the upper right thigh. The effects were almost immediate as she pitched forward, and fell into the lake unconscious.

Serena was drowning!

I know I know I am really evil for doing this but please Review if you want the next chapter. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

bye for now.

Serenity


	4. WAKING UP

****

MY CURSED LIFE

"Damn it!" Heero cursed under his breath. He had not foreseen this happening.

But before anyone could do anything Trowa dove into the water after the unconscious girl. Everyone waited on the shore not sure what to expect. If Trowa didn't get her out soon then she will surely drown. And she wasn't even conscious to help herself or to keep from breathing in the water.

Trowa neared the surface with the girl in hand. Just as he came up he quickly swam over and handed her off to the closest person, Wufei, so that he could get out of the water. 

Wufei laid the girl down as Duo came over and checked for a pulse. Quatre to knelt down to see if she was ok. But one shake of the head from Duo proved that she was not ok. Seeing this Quatre and Duo began to do CPR on the girl in the hopes of bringing some life back into her body.

Duo started to pump her chest as a very RED Quatre gave mouth to mouth. Suddenly Serena started to cough up the water but did not become conscious due to the drugs in her system.

"Great, the onna is alive, now can we leave before someone spots us?" Wufei asked.

"Hnn" (yeah) Heero said as he turned and left.

Trowa picked up the unconscious Serena and started to walk back to the car they had parked not too far away from there. Wufei started after him and soon so did Quatre and Duo.

Once they got to one of Quatre's many mansions, they put Serena in a room where the Maguanacs would take turn keeping watch on her till she awoke. The boys went into one of the living rooms to talk.

"Man, that was harder than I thought it would be." Duo complained as he sat with the others.

Quatre just nodded while the others remained silent and still. Heero was typing on his e-mail, telling the doctors that they had accomplished their mission and awaited further orders. 

"I am just glad that we can block her telepathy. If not she would have noticed us a lot sooner." Quatre said as he started to sip the tea that was brought to him. Him and the others were all trained to block Serena's telepathic abilities before they went on this mission. It had taken them awhile, mainly Duo, to keep all thoughts under control and put up blocks so that she could not pick up on them and they had finally succeeded about 3 days ago. They had decided to go straight to work so they left the colony they were on and came here. They knew that Serena had many special gifts, and they knew that she could help them, but the problem was would she be willing to help them after they kidnapped her? Duo pretty much said that she would hate them. While the Wufei said that they would make her help if she wouldn't do it on her own. That made Quatre tell them that they can't force her. So now it was a waiting game until she woke up. Which should be anytime now.

As these thoughts were coming to a halt, Rashid came into the room.

"She is awake." was all he said and turned and left.

At first they just silently looked around at eachother, but then what Rashid had actually implied hit them and they all got up and began to walk.

They walked up flights of stairs and down many hallways before they reached a door. They all stood outside of the door, wishing it wasn't sound proof so they could here what was going on in the inside.

****

ON THE INSIDE FIVE MINUTES AGO

SERENA'S POV

'Ow my head hurt' I thought as I began to open my eyes. My head was all fuzzy and pounding, not to mention the fact that my throat hurt and my lungs burned. 

END SERENA'S POV

It was then that a light went off in Serena's head filling her of the memories of what happened. That last thing she remembered was falling into the lake, then she passed out because of the drug. She looked around the room and noticed a couple of guys staring at her. One was HUGE with a beard, while the other was smaller and had on sunglasses. Both were the same type of outfit and they appeared to be middle eastern. 

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both men winced at her scream as the larger one got up.

"I believe Master Quatre can answer your questions. Allow me to go and retrieve him." The man said and made a hasty retreat, leaving the other man to look at the door in slight anger for being left alone in the room.

After the bigger man left the room, Serena turned her anger on to the younger man in the sun glasses and weird red hat.

"You do know this is kidnapping right?" she asked. As she sat up more in the bed. The man just gave her an odd look and turned back to looking out the window.

Serena was getting scared and angry. First she gets drugged and kidnapped and then she gets stuck in a room with a person she can't even sense. She could probe deeper but if he could block her now then he mostly likely would feel her probe deeper.

"I want to go home now!" She said as she started to stand. The man just gave her a look again and turned around.

"This is madness!" she yells at him.

""This is illegal, you can't just drug and kidnap someone and not let them go home. I want to go home, NOW!" she screamed at him. 

As she started to yell the door behind her opened up to reveal five teenage boys and the man that already left the room.

THAT'S IT FOR NOW. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


	5. SERENA MEETS THE BOYS

****

MY CURSED LIFE

LAST TIME:

As she started to yell the door behind her opened up to reveal five teenage boys and the man that already left the room.

THIS TIME:

The door fully opened to reveal to the gundam pilots what was going on. The girl stood not too far away from them had been shouting at Abdul about kidnapping being illegal. Abdul was standing there just staring at her, something akin to shock on his face. But as soon as he saw the guys walk in he made a hasty escape and left leaving five guys and one very pissed off girl. (Rashid already left after they opened the door)

Serena turned around and glared at them all. She tried to pick up a reading from them but discovered that their minds were closed off just as the other two men's were. To say she was mad was to say the least. She was now stuck in a room with five guys a little older than her, and she couldn't even sense anything from them. But then another emotion started to play in her mind, it was fear. For one of the first times in her life she was afraid of someone. She had always been able to tell if the person had good intentions or bad intentions by sensing it and reading their mind, but now she couldn't do that. She did not know what to expect from these guys and that scared her very, very much. She began to back away from the boys as they moved closer. Seeing the fear on her Quatre tried to smooth things over.

"Don't worry miss Serena we won't hurt you." Said the blond Arabian.

"You won't hurt me?!?" She scoffed almost yelling at them. "You snuck up on me in the forest and drugged me, then you kidnapped me and brought me her, I say that you already hurt me." She said as she took another step back from them. Although she was mad at them, she was still terrified as well.

"Come on babe we won't hurt you, we just need to talk to you that's all" Duo said as he made a move to draw closer to Serena.

"What do you want from me?" She asked her curiosity was at its peek. She had not told that many people about her curse. In fact only one person knew, and that person was her aunt Setsuna. She wanted to know what these boys knew about her.

"We need you to help us by using your gift." Quatre said as he took a step towards her.

That one statement made Serena gasp. How did they know about her secret. Why did they want her to use it? And why couldn't she sense them?

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about. I don't have a gift. All I have is a curse." Serena said. She muttered the last part, but it was still loud enough for them to hear it.

"What do you mean a curse? You could use your gift for so much, why do you think its a curse?" Surprisingly it was the silent Trowa to ask her.

"You think this is a gift?!?" she almost yelled incredulously.

"You think this is a gift, then you live with it every day. You walk down the street trying to block out every one else's petty thoughts. You try to sit in class and try to pay attention while you also are trying not to hear everyone's thoughts around you. You try to sleep at night while you pick up thoughts from your neighbors and family members. Do you still see this as a GIFT?!!" she asked.

The guys stared at her in shock. They didn't think about those things, all they thought about was the good her gift could bring, they never thought about all the pain this gift gave her. In all honesty, they had never thought about any of the bad sides of having this gift placed on a person. They were brought out of their thoughts as Serena began to speak again.

"Do you realize that I never get a moment of silence? Do you realize that even if I am home alone I have to put up blocks so I don't hear my neighborhood? Have you even thought about what I have had to deal with? Have you?" She said looking in their eyes. Then she started to pick up on their feelings as they let their blocks slip out of the shock of her words.

"I can pick up on your feelings now you know. I can feel that you never did think about these things." She said.

The guys were brought out of their stupor. Two of them had the decency to blush, while the other three silently kicked themselves for having let their shields slip. Finally, the most arrogant of them broke the silence.

"Listen onna, we understand that it can be hard but we want you to help us." Wufei said. He was beginning to get bored of the 'weak onna's" speech.

"You want me to help you." She stated it in disbelief. "Did you ever think of asking for my help?" She asked.

"Listen, one way or another you are going to help us." Heero said in monotone, as he took a threatening step towards her.

"You honestly think that you can stop me from leaving, perfect soldier?" She asked. The last part of her statement shocked the boys. Heero was probably the best at keeping his thoughts hidden. But then they realized their temporary slip, and figured that that is where she got that bit of information.

"Oh so you guys think that I can't sense your thoughts? You think that you can keep them hidden from me? I can sense anyone's thoughts even if they are trying to keep them hidden. Once you slip I am in. You five already made that mistake. You can't force me to do anything, so leave me ALONE!!" She started to yell. She was angry, who did these boys think they were. Once they slipped they gave her access to their minds. And now she wanted to leave. She just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. She wanted out. And she wanted out now.

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER, SO PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME. PLEASE R/R. I ALSO NEED TO KNOW IF YOU READERS WANT A COUPLE IN THIS AND IF SO WHO THAT COUPLE WOULD BE. ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE OUTERS IN IT. I DO NOT THINK THE INNERS WILL BE IN THIS BECAUSE THEY ANNOY. SRY ALL INNER LOVERS. YOU CAN EITHER PUT THE INFOR IN YOUR REVIEW OR YOU CAN E-MAIL ME AT ONE OF THE TWO E-MAIL ADDRESS BELOW.

THANK YOU

SERENITY_HOPE

E-MAIL ADDRESSES:

serenity_hope@sailormoon.com

or

serenity4963@hotmail.com

don't forget to review. thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.

The boys stood in shock. They didn't know that their one slip would cost them, and they didn't know what to do. Heero took another step closer to Serena, he reached in his back pocket where he kept his handkerchief that was doused with chloroform, now all he had to do was use it. There was only one problem...


	6. WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST

****

MY CURSED LIFE

The boys stood in shock. They didn't know that their one slip would cost them, and they didn't know what to do. Heero took another step closer to Serena, he reached in his back pocket where he kept his handkerchief that was doused with chloroform, now all he had to do was use it. There was only one problem...

"You know Heero, you can put that handkerchief away. I know what you are planning to do and it won't work. After all I can see what will happen." Serena said.

For once Heero's cold mask faltered as Serena said these words. She had shocked them all but now they were starting to feel uneasy. They could not surprise her anymore, what if she would not help them? What would they do? But the bigger question in their minds were, what if we fail this mission?

"But please Miss Serena, you must know that we mean you no harm." Quatre said. He was going to go on but got interrupted by Serena.

"You mean the whole entire chasing after me, the dart gun, and having me almost drown is NOT meaning me any harm?!?" She asked. She gave them a look as if they had grown another head.

"But what about the good things you can do?" Trowa asked. It was unusual for him to talk, but he would when there was something he had on his mind.

"What about the good things your 'curse' can give you. Helping a family find closure, preventing accidents, and stopping murderers. We have read about you, you have helped the police find missing children, stopped serial rapists, and prevented some very disastrous events. Why did you stop? Why did you give up on your gift? Was it because of that little girl named Abby, or was it because of your family?" Trowa asked.

Serena let out a gasp when he mentioned her family and the little girl. Those topics still brought out horrible memories and painful thoughts to her mind. In truth, he was right. After those events happened she changed her gift to a curse in her mind. It hurt to think of how her gift had deserted me in those times. She wasn't able to pinpoint the little girls murderer until he started killing her. That had traumatized her for months. She was stuck in her vision watching as the little girl was brutally killed. There was nothing that she could do, no way to stop him, and that hurt her, she felt that her gift had betrayed her by not finding him sooner. Just like with her family and the car accident. On the way to her recital, she was quite talented, she could dance sing and play almost every instrument. They were coming to watch her dance when they were hit by a big rig truck and killed instantly. She felt them die while she danced, she did not need it to be confirmed by the police she already knew in her heart.

As her mind went in circles at these thoughts Duo had asked what Trowa had meant. He explained what had happened with Abby and her family and had said that since the day Serena's family had died Serena stopped helping the police, and in essence stopped using her gift, instead lived with a curse.

As Trowa finished Serena turned and sat on the near by window seat. Her thoughts were running wildly in her mind. She began to voice her thoughts.

"What use is this gift if I can't even protect the ones that are the closest to me? Why give me such a burden to carry? Why make me guilty of so many deaths?" She asked. 

"Do you honestly think that you are responsible for all there deaths?" Duo asked from where he stood with the others. He could not believe it, she blames herself for so much and it is not even her fault.

"Who else should I blame? It is my fault. If this gift would have given me a premonition sooner then they would not have died. They would not have needed to be scraped off the PAVEMENT!" she started off softly but ended up shouting as she broke down into tears. She really and truly did blame herself. In her eyes it was all her fault. Everything was her fault because she could not stop it sooner.

Quatre walked closer. He knew that none of the other guys had really dealt with an emotional girl before. He stopped as he was a step in front of her. She did not seem to notice, her thoughts kept her from noticing what was going on, on the outside world around her. Her tears fell uninhibited. One after another made their way down her flushed cheek as she a looked out at the scenary not really looking at it.

Quatre closed the gap between them and sat beside her on the window seat, he did the only thing he thought he could do and enveloped her into a big hug. Serena gasped and tried to back away at first, but then collapsed sobbing against his chest. So many years of pain. She had never truly cried after her parents death, and now she found that she could not stop the tears from following. Finally after about an hour of crying the guys had noticed that she had cried herself to sleep.

The guys noticed that Serena had now fallen asleep. They all now held a bit of respect for her for having to go through so much, although three would never admit it. Or would they. Quatre moved and took Serena into his arms and placed her on the bed so she could be more comfortable. Her story had gotten to them all. How could one person live with so much? How did she ever stay sane through all of this? And now here they were, just after her for her gift. Her curse. That was the only reason she was here after all. They would never had met if it would not have been that 'damned' mission that they were sent on. They all thought that it would be a simple mission, capture the girl and convince her to help them. But now it all suddenly became so very more complicated. She was an innocent, and they were about to ask her to open her mind and dreams to horrible images and people. Could they do that? Could they really do this to her, she had already suffered so much, could they?

They were about to find out because Serena was starting to wake up again. She sat up in bed and looked around and spotted them.

"So it wasn't a dream." she said matter of factly.

"No it wasn't" answered Heero in monotone. But for some odd reason it did not sound quite as cold as it normally did.

"Just tell me what you want from me, I just want to get this over with, I just want to go back home." She said.

"We will tell you onna, but you won't be going home anytime soon." Wufei said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What he means Miss Serena is-" Quatre said but stopped. How were they going to explain to her that she would not be going home till this was all over.

"What Q-man means babe is that you can't go home till everything is done" dup said matter of factly, thinking that if he said it this way it would not hurt as much.

BOY, was he wrong!

"WHAT?!?" Serena yelled

"What do you mean not till it is all over, I am willing to help but I am not stayig here with you guys till what ever it is you are doing is all over. I have my Aunts, I have school, I have friends, I am just beginning to get my life back in order and herre you are trying to tear it all away from me once again. I am not doing this. I WILL not do this. You CAN'T make me do this. I have worked hard and I am not just going to throw it all away again." Serena yelled at them, making some of them wince at her words and not at the volume. It was true they would be tearing her life away from here again, and they really had no justification to do that, but it was a mission and they were not about to fail, even if it did mean they were possibly damned and left them feeling guilty.

"You don't have a choice in the matter" Trowa said quietly.

"And what if I decide to not help at all. Not to have any visions, not to have all any dreams?" She asked although she thinks she also knows what the answer might be.

"Then we won't let you go home." Quatre said quietly looking at the floor, afraid to meet her eyes.

**__**

WELL PEOPLE THAT IS ALL FOR NOW. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER. I AM MAKING THEM LONGER AS I CONTINUE. I STILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT COUPLES YOU GUYS WANT. I ALSO NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THE OUTERS IN THIS. PLEASE EITHER PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS OR E-MAIL ME AT ONE OF MY ADDRESSES THAT I HAVE LISTED IN THE LAST CHAPTER. WELL UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE KEEP READING AND THANK YOU FOR READING.

SERENITY


	7. THINGS DON'T GO AS PLANNED

**__**

MY CURSED LIFE

Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were so wrapped up in their missions that they were going to ruin her life just so they could complete one. She was stubborn, everyone who knew her knew she was stubborn, but then again she was very, very smart. Although it would hurt her greatly she would not give in. Her best bet was to see if they could really hold up their end of the bargain and keep her away from home, or if they would cave knowing they were ruining an 'innocent's' life. So with a plan hatched in her head Serena turned to them with tears in her eyes, and said something that completely shocked them.

"Then you are just going to keep me here because I will NEVER help you people. How can I help someone when I don't know if they are fighting for the good side or the bad. How can I help people who find it so easy to ruin another's life. No I will not help you." She said this as dignified as she could have. She looked each of them in the eye and could tell that her words had once again found their mark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Guys pt. of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The guys had watched her turn around to think about things. They all felt incredibly guilty, and they could never be forgiven. The only one who could ever forgiven had just damned them with her last speech. They watched as she turned to face them. Tears of hurt and pain shown in her eyes as she began to speak.

"Then you are just going to keep me here because I will NEVER help you people. How can I help someone when I don't know if they are fighting for the good side or the bad. How can I help people who find it so easy to ruin another's life. No I will not help you." she said.

They stood there shocked, only a few showing it though. She had just stopped them and condemned herself all in the same breath. But that was not the only thing, she damned them and accused them of being evil, and they couldn't say a word to defend themselves. After all here they were ruining an innocent school girl's life without a second thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every one stood silently for a moment before Heero turned and left the room. After his departure all the guys left. Serena turned back around and sat in the window seat of her room. She was not going to make this easy on them. She was not going to back down to them either. And neither were the guys for that part.

The guys had all assembled downstairs in one of Quatre's many living rooms. They all sat there contemplating on their next move. They all knew that the stubborn girl was not going to cave easily, if she caved at all.

"What should we do now?" Duo asked the question that lurked in each of their thoughts.

"We can try to convince her that we are the 'good' guys and that we need her help." Quatre said, although he doubted it would work.

"That won't work Quatre, she won't help us that easily, or willingly for that matter." Trowa said. Duo would have teased him for talking so much, had it not been for the situation they were in.

"Why don't we just threaten her family. That would get her to help." Wufei said. He knew it was dishonorable to do such a thing but he also knew that he was NOT going to fail this mission.

Quatre looked at him shocked. He did not know what to think. Were they going to sink so low as to them threatening her family just to get her to talk. Who were they OZ? He had to think of something fast or else he was going to be damned for letting them do this. Finally he thought about the three or four people who were her friends and who also worked for the preventers.

"Why don't we ask Wind, Sea, and Time to help?" Quatre said. He knew that their mission was to protect Serena. He also knew why. They all did. They all knew about Princess Serenity and the fact that Serena would play a major role in the peace of the future, although she knew none of this. Serena was oblivious to all of it.

The others thought about it for a moment before nodding their heads. They all then got up and went different ways.

Quatre went to set up four more rooms. He knew that the three of them were going to be staying with them until the mission was completed, but he also knew that Wind, Sea, and Time would probably bring Death with them. He also knew that they had all become very protective of the young girl in which they protected. Some how Serena had managed to change them all. He kind of hoped that maybe she would do that to the guys, but right now was not the time to think of that he needed to get things ready.

Duo went to see his Deathscythe, he would always go their to think. He was hurt a little about the things that Serena had said to them earlier. He did not show it really, but he was hurt. And the scariest part about it was the fact that what she said was true. Unless she had a change of heart and decided she wanted to help, then they were damned for ruining her life. Duo knew that Wind, Sea, and Time were most likely going to help the situation and get Serena to talk. He also knew like Quatre that Death would prbably be coming to help to. In all honesty he was terrified by them they had given the pilots a warning before they went to get Serena, and the warning scared him too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pilots all stood in the park just outside of Tokyo. They came out here to meet Wind, Sea, Time, and Death. Apparently they wanted to talk to them about there newest mission Serena.

Suddenly the guys heard footsteps and turned to see the four walking up to them. They stopped in front of them, each wearing a glare at having to leave their friend in the hands of these 'boys' Time, or more commonly known as Setsuna spoke first.

"We know about your mission, and the reason we wanted to talk to you was to give you some advice." Setsuna said calmly but with an underlying warning in her words. Wind, better known as Amara, picked up from there.

"If you harm one hair on Kitten's head, you better run for your lives because-" She was interrupted by Sea, or Michelle, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What she meant to say is that Serena is our friend, not only our mission, and not only our Princess, so be very careful with her, or I will have no reservations about letting Amara here have a little fun with you." Michelle said with an evil glint in her eye. She had meant what she said. Finally Death, or Hotaru, Spoke up.

"And if you do hurt her there won't be a place on this earth or the colonies that you can hide to escape us." She said this to them in a deathly calm voice, which made it even scarier than Amara's anger filled threat.

"Well pilots, that's all we wished to tell you. Good Luck!" Trista said to them. But before she left she turned around and said "One hair, if even one hair." in a warning voice.

With all that said Wind, Sea, Time, and Death, better known as Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, and Hotaru, left to go back home. Leaving 5 very shocked and nervous pilots, because the pilots seriously believed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Duo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now they were going to call the four preventers and tell them that they chased Serena through the woods, shot her with a tranquilizer, almost drowned her, and threatened her, and that they needed their help. One thought ran through Duo's head. 

They Were Dead.

All at once it seems all the pilots paled visibly, for they were all thinking about the same thing.


	8. THE CALL

**__**

MY CURSED LIFE

Serena couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were so wrapped up in their missions that they were going to ruin her life just so they could complete one. She was stubborn, everyone who knew her knew she was stubborn, but then again she was very, very smart. Although it would hurt her greatly she would not give in. Her best bet was to see if they could really hold up their end of the bargain and keep her away from home, or if they would cave knowing they were ruining an 'innocent's' life. So with a plan hatched in her head Serena turned to them with tears in her eyes, and said something that completely shocked them.

"Then you are just going to keep me here because I will NEVER help you people. How can I help someone when I don't know if they are fighting for the good side or the bad. How can I help people who find it so easy to ruin another's life. No I will not help you." She said this as dignified as she could have. She looked each of them in the eye and could tell that her words had once again found their mark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Guys pt. of view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The guys had watched her turn around to think about things. They all felt incredibly guilty, and they could never be forgiven. The only one who could ever forgiven had just damned them with her last speech. They watched as she turned to face them. Tears of hurt and pain shown in her eyes as she began to speak.

"Then you are just going to keep me here because I will NEVER help you people. How can I help someone when I don't know if they are fighting for the good side or the bad. How can I help people who find it so easy to ruin another's life. No I will not help you." she said.

They stood there shocked, only a few showing it though. She had just stopped them and condemned herself all in the same breath. But that was not the only thing, she damned them and accused them of being evil, and they couldn't say a word to defend themselves. After all here they were ruining an innocent school girl's life without a second thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Point of View*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every one stood silently for a moment before Heero turned and left the room. After his departure all the guys left. Serena turned back around and sat in the window seat of her room. She was not going to make this easy on them. She was not going to back down to them either. And neither were the guys for that part.

The guys had all assembled downstairs in one of Quatre's many living rooms. They all sat there contemplating on their next move. They all knew that the stubborn girl was not going to cave easily, if she caved at all.

"What should we do now?" Duo asked the question that lurked in each of their thoughts.

"We can try to convince her that we are the 'good' guys and that we need her help." Quatre said, although he doubted it would work.

"That won't work Quatre, she won't help us that easily, or willingly for that matter." Trowa said. Duo would have teased him for talking so much, had it not been for the situation they were in.

"Why don't we just threaten her family. That would get her to help." Wufei said. He knew it was dishonorable to do such a thing but he also knew that he was NOT going to fail this mission.

Quatre looked at him shocked. He did not know what to think. Were they going to sink so low as to them threatening her family just to get her to talk. Who were they OZ? He had to think of something fast or else he was going to be damned for letting them do this. Finally he thought about the three or four people who were her friends and who also worked for the Preventers.

"Why don't we ask Wind, Sea, and Time to help?" Quatre said. He knew that their mission was to protect Serena. He also knew why. They all did. They all knew about Princess Serenity and the fact that Serena would play a major role in the peace of the future, although she knew none of this. Serena was oblivious to all of it.

The others thought about it for a moment before nodding their heads. They all then got up and went different ways.

Quatre went to set up four more rooms. He knew that the three of them were going to be staying with them until the mission was completed, but he also knew that Wind, Sea, and Time would probably bring Death with them. He also knew that they had all become very protective of the young girl in which they protected. Some how Serena had managed to change them all. He kind of hoped that maybe she would do that to the guys, but right now was not the time to think of that he needed to get things ready.

Duo went to see his Deathscythe, he would always go their to think. He was hurt a little about the things that Serena had said to them earlier. He did not show it really, but he was hurt. And the scariest part about it was the fact that what she said was true. Unless she had a change of heart and decided she wanted to help, then they were damned for ruining her life. Duo knew that Wind, Sea, and Time were most likely going to help the situation and get Serena to talk. He also knew like Quatre that Death would prbably be coming to help to. In all honesty he was terrified by them they had given the pilots a warning before they went to get Serena, and the warning scared him too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The pilots all stood in the park just outside of Tokyo. They came out here to meet Wind, Sea, Time, and Death. Apparently they wanted to talk to them about there newest mission Serena.

Suddenly the guys heard footsteps and turned to see the four walking up to them. They stopped in front of them, each wearing a glare at having to leave their friend in the hands of these 'boys' Time, or more commonly known as Setsuna spoke first.

"We know about your mission, and the reason we wanted to talk to you was to give you some advice." Setsuna said calmly but with an underlying warning in her words. Wind, better known as Amara, picked up from there.

"If you harm one hair on Kitten's head, you better run for your lives because-" She was interrupted by Sea, or Michelle, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What she meant to say is that Serena is our friend, not only our mission, and not only our Princess, so be very careful with her, or I will have no reservations about letting Amara here have a little fun with you." Michelle said with an evil glint in her eye. She had meant what she said. Finally Death, or Hotaru, Spoke up.

"And if you do hurt her there won't be a place on this earth or the colonies that you can hide to escape us." She said this to them in a deathly calm voice, which made it even scarier than Amara's anger filled threat.

"Well pilots, that's all we wished to tell you. Good Luck!" Trista said to them. But before she left she turned around and said "One hair, if even one hair." in a warning voice.

With all that said Wind, Sea, Time, and Death, better known as Amara, Michelle, Setsuna, and Hotaru, left to go back home. Leaving 5 very shocked and nervous pilots, because the pilots seriously believed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to Duo*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And now they were going to call the four Preventers and tell them that they chased Serena through the woods, shot her with a tranquilizer, almost drowned her, and threatened her, and that they needed their help. One thought ran through Duo's head. 

They Were Dead.

All at once it seems all the pilots paled visibly, for they were all thinking about the same thing.

To face one of them they had a chance, as long as it wasn't Amara, but to face all of them, there was no way they would be lucky if they could live through it with all organs intact. It wasn't the fact that they were the scouts that scared them. No what scared them the most was that they had the power to send the pilots to hell and back, and still that would only be the beginning of their pain. Even Wufei had to admit that they were not weak women, after calling Setsuna that he had faced some odd experiences. 

So now here they were scattered across the room, Trowa leaning on the wall, Wufei sitting in a chair, Heero at the desk with his laptop, and Duo sitting on the couch, Quatre was meanwhile in the other room making a phone call. A phone call in which all the other guys assigned as Quatre's mission. Suddenly though you could hear footsteps, and soon after that the saw the pale face of Quatre walking back into the room. Asking the question on everyone's mind Duo spoke up.

"So uh... what did they say Q-man?" he asked straightening himself up. Even Heero had the decency to stop typing to hear the answer.

"...They will be here in five minutes..." he said easing himself down into a chair.

Suddenly, and they were sure that the outers had used their powers to accomplish this, the doorbell rang.

"Um... that can't be them can it?" Duo asked as he suddenly paled and tried to melt into his seat.

"Only one way to find out." Trowa said as he moved to the door and began to open it.

......

HAHAHAHA!!! I love cliff hangers!! I am very very very sry to all my loyal readers. This one was taken me awhile due to a family death and a choir competition I had to compete in. I promise to update it soon. And all those reading my other story, it should be updated by this weekend. SRY again. Please R+R. THX!! 

P.S. I tried to make this one longer than the others to compensate.


End file.
